


Hairball

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gay, Hallucinations, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Making weird fics to scratch the weird fic itch
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Hairball

Luke stared at the shadow at the foot of his bed, he could see only it’s eyes, nothing but two white orbs among the vast darkness of his room. His curtains and blinds were shut tight, along with his door, locked from the inside. He wanted no disturbances while he slept, so he did his best to keep everything, from sunlight to noise, away from him. 

But he forgot something. 

He left his closet open.

The thing came out, taking slow steps over to him, it’s eyes remained open, never blinking, never moving away from their target. The eyes of the thing even seemed to glow, Luke could see them so well, but nothing else. Not even it’s body, and the curiosity was eating away at him. What kind of claws, what kind of teeth, fangs, fur or feathers did it possess? Was it’s skin bare? Did it have skin? Maybe scales would be a more appropriate term, and most importantly … How big was it? 

It felt … massive, like there was a huge beast towering over him. The eyes moved forward, and Luke could feel something pressing against the bed as it came. It’s weight shifted around him, trapping him underneath its body heat. Luke tried to breathe, turning over onto his side so he couldn’t see the thing’s eyes anymore. He shut his own, and tried to imagine that this whole thing was just a dream, or a hallucination … but then it spoke. 

Warm breath tickled his neck, and the edge of his ear, “Hey …” the voice, tired and worn whispered to the boy, as faint and as quiet could be. “I hope you’re not asleep … I don’t want to wake you … but I want-” It’s weight shifted, sitting next to Luke, it was laying on his bed now, right next to him. It felt like someone put their arm around his waist. “To hold you- you just looked so soft- every time I see you I want to give you a hug- I like small things …” He said. 

Luke turned red … and clenched his eyelids shut feeling a hand caressing his stomach. The voice was low, humming quietly as it’s hands traveled all over Luke’s body, 

“I can smell … what you ate today … it was a grilled cheese sandwich-” The hand reached up, laying flat on Luke’s chest. Undoubtedly, the intruder wanted to feel the racing heartbeat of his poor victim, and that’s why he sounded so perversely excited to describe a sandwich, so close to the boy’s face. 

“It had tomato on it- and lots of black pepper- you ate it with a glass of strawberry milk …” Luke shuddered as something slid past his ear, a tongue? It was wet, and rough. 

“Homemade strawberry milk … nothing like the stuff from the store … your mom is a very good cook, sometimes when you leave your closet door open at night-” the voice shifted, “I come out, and I get close to the door so I can smell her making breakfast- it always makes me hungry-” It stopped … and Luke clenched his fists,trembling as something pressed up against his cheek … a kiss?

  
  


“I like you …” It was quiet, almost like it was waiting for Luke to say something back or at least confirm that he could hear him. 

“But this is probably scary for you .. right?” The voice said after a minute of contemplation. Luke shifted, and it smiled, “you wanna know something else? I’ve been dying to talk to you- I just- the outside is scary- it’s nothing like your closet … the people outside- they’re so scary- and it’s so bright- I can’t see anything … and when I can see-” The form began to shudder, Luke could definitely feel hair, or something touching him. Just what was this thing? 

“When I can see- I don’t want to ..” It said with a frightened tone. “I’m not used to seeing other people- but you’re small- I like you- even if you look like that …”

“... l-like what?” Luke asked, feeling a head bury itself in his shoulder. His heart was racing, he didn’t mean to open his mouth at all, he didn’t wanna talk to this thing and every second that went by was a second where he honestly lost a little piece of his mind. It wasn’t until he got a response that he was able to calm down, and the response wasn’t even a very good one …

“Scary ..” was all the thing had to say. It laid there for a little longer, cuddling Luke close. The two of them said nothing, did nothing, but … the boy’s mind was racing.

“You’re very warm …” the voice commented, “I think the daylight is coming- my skin burns … i’ll have to see you sometime later-'' It pulled away, and Luke watched as the pair of eyes floated up into the darkness of the room, going back into the closet. “I’m sorry- about all the hair- it comes off sometimes ..” the thing mentioned, before shutting itself in the closet …

What hair?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke rubbed his eyes, staring down at the little brown hairs all over his bed … he’d just woken up, after having thought that the whole thing was a dream, he had no idea that this thing had actually shed hair all over his bed … it was even stuck to his own body.

When he went to brush his teeth, he saw that he had little red marks on his neck, like something bit him, or he got hit by a golf ball. 

He wondered if he should tell his parents … before he looked over at his closet. That’s where it came from- right?

The boy walked across his wooden floors, his footsteps completely quiet as he did. It was almost like he was holding his breath, moving slowly under the waters of his own stress, drowning in it as he put his hand to the doorknob. 

He opened it … and just as one would expect, there was nothing in there … just a little hairball on the floor. 


End file.
